


The Gentle Hero Android 16

by Vexelprime77



Category: Dragon Ball, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Android 16 is best boy, Best Friends, Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexelprime77/pseuds/Vexelprime77
Summary: I am issuing a challenge!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	The Gentle Hero Android 16

I just want android 16 to be in MHA, we know he'd be best friends with Izuku.  
He'd definitely hate bakugo or at least dislike him  
Let me know if you accept the challenge.  
Pairing is up to you. Didn't know how to tag.

Also if you do accept leave a link to the story for me....


End file.
